Wonderfully wacky wonderland (A modern alice in wonderland story)
by HeartLuvWonderlandGirl
Summary: The sky was a cerulean blue and the sunshine beautiful. Alice was a average girl. But what happens when she falls down a hole, has reclaim her lost heritage and falls in love with a nutter. A modern and enchanting tale of the known story. Be warned there are some squeamish chapters you might want to skip.
1. A girl under a tree

Once there was a magical place called under land which to a teenager girl was a true wonderland. It all started on a sunny day like no other. Blue skies and beautiful sunshine as a girl slept peacefully under an oak tree. Her name was alice and she had long blonde hair and deep blue eyes and pale white skin like porcelain and as she slept a head poked out of a hole next to her.


	2. Down the rabbit hole again?

As alice woke up she heard a twig snap on her left. As she stumbled to get up her dark blue trousers caught on a rose bush. "When did this get here?" She whirled in fear and surprise net as a voice said "Just now actually. Oh me oh my just look at the time I must be off and on my way now!" "Wait who are you?" Alice asked as she peeped round the trunk of the tree. Her surprise net had no bounds as to what she saw. A pure Snow White rabbit wearing a purple waist coat and holding a golden pocket watch in his hands was staring down a hole. Alice couldn't contain her surprise meant any longer and let out a shrill shriek. The rabbit turned to face her and said "dear alice I've been waiting for you. Not nice to keep us waiting you know." Alice could only stare and then shrill pitched her voice leaked out "no way. A white rabbit in a waistcoat talking and telling me were late to meet some people? I get it this is just a crazy dream and soon I am gonna wake up under the oak tree with everything normal. " The rabbit stayed silent for a minute and then said " if it bothers you so much I'll go to my other form." Alice stayed still as a cloud of white smoke trailed around the rabbit and a loud poof rung into the air. Alice stumbled over forwards a bit " mr rabbit are you there?" " please mr rabbit was my father. I'm white though you should already remember this alice." As alice looked round her eyes stumbled onto a boy about 18 the same age as her. He was quite tall and had shock white hair and pale skin and his eyes shone a silvery grey. But alice was not shocked by this. Rather that he had floppy white ears, a white poofy fluffball of a tail and was dressed the exact same way as the rabbit. Alice could only mumble a quick "how?" Before she fainted. "The boy sighed and picked her up "seems the bloody queens memory erase worked a bit too well. This happened first time I met her as well. Ten years ago? It seems longer." He gave a quick look around him before jumping Into the dark and immense black hole beneath him with alice in his arms.

Alice couldn't see where she was. It was too dark and she felt herself in someone's arms. She also felt... Wind rushing past her head? Alice screamed as she realized she was falling into what seemed like a black hole. She struggled as the person who held her intook a sharp breath of pain. (In Alice's flight of fear she accidentally punched him in the eye.) Alice then took that moment to push herself against him and launch herself away. "Alice noooooooo, wait don't go that way!" But it was too late as alice and white were split into two different paths as alice fell screaming into dazzling bright lights. And as she felt herself land on what seemed to be concrete she felt her mind spin round trying to make sense of all this as she felt dizzy. But then she lost all sense at all and slipped back into the dark abyss of painful slumber.

Meanwhile white landed in a... bizarre garden. Why? There were giant teapot and cup shaped shrubbery everywhere. As he brushed himself off and cursed the fact that he had lost alice he heard music and singing behind him. As he emerged into a giant centered grove he ducked as a teacup came sailing straight for his head. He frowned as he stared at the 19 year old boy in front of him. He had floppy dark brown hair and brown eyes and he also had tanned skin. And just like white he had brown floppy rabbit ears and a cotton tail. But he also had rabbit teeth and was waggling a carrot at white. "Your late for for Alice's welcome tea party." He said as he threw another teacup at whites head. "You know I'm not a target for you to practice on" he snapped as he walked one step to the left and the cup went whizzing straight by his head and crashed onto the tree behind raining bits of broken pottery on white. There was also 2 other people on that table sipping and drinking tea. One was very small and very white. He was snoring loudly and waggling his mouse tail and ears as he snorted out "chips for the cookies" and fell back into his dream. The other had floppy red hair, glinting emerald eyes, pale skin, and a huge smile as he said to white "do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" "No I do not hatter and can you please tell march to stop throwing teacups at me" he sighed as he ducked down and a cup went whizzing over his head. "Dear march you should stop throwing our cups away or else we will not have anything to drink tea from" and once March stopped and looked at hatter "Alright maddy but when will alice get here? Her teas getting cold." On the way here" white interrupted "alice and I got separated In the tunnel and now I fear she's lost" "well why didn't you say so fluffball we gotta find her" hatter exclaimed before jumping to his feet to wake the sleeping mouse boy "wake up chip. Alice is lost and we gotta find her." Chip woke up and ran into the woods screaming "aaaaaliiiice where are you" before getting followed by the others into the woods


	3. To see some nutty old friends

As alice opened her eyes she quickly reshut them again to be rid of the bright light that seemed to consume her in its glow as it shone with radiance all around herself. After a moment of blinking her eyes alice soon got used to the overbearing light and kept her eyes open. She soon bolted straight upright as she recalled what happened and then winced in pain as her whole body seemed to be numb as her head felt to be on fire. She took care to not hurt her head again as she got up and surveyed the room she was in. It was quite huge and pure white (which would explain the severe blinding earlier) and the roof seemed to go on and tower relentlessly above her as she observed the dome shape it had. "You know you shouldn't be in here." Alice swirled around and quickly coughed as her hair got flung all over her face. "Who's there? Show yourself" she screamed out at the room. "You don't have to shout you know. I'm right behind you dear". alice then whirled around and her mouth gaped open quite a bit as she seemed to stare straight at a... Talking doorknob? "Who are you" alice said staring at the brass knob that seemed to grin at her. "The names nob, and you shouldn't be here. This is times house." Alice stared at the huge room around her and as something dawned on her mind she turned deathly pale. "Um... How big is this time?" Alice asked unsure. "He's so big that even when he's sitting down in here his head grazes the ceiling" alice paled even more. (She was so white she looked like an albino) "How do I get out of here?" She please urgently to the knob. "You got to get that key hanging from the ceiling" alice looked up and she soon realized that the chandelier was in fact a golden key. "What? That's way too high up. I'll never make it up there in time." "Look you see that chocolate cake and fizzy pop in the corner?" "Yes" "Eat the cake and you'll grow and drink the pop and you'll shrink. Better hurry I hear him getting closer" alice nodded and sprinted to the cake in the corner. She quickly grabbed a fistful and chomped right into it. Soon she felt quite light headed as she gazed around her. Everything was slowly but surely shrinking. Or rather she was growing. She yelped in pain as her head eventually hit the ceiling above her. She quickly grabbed the key and shoved it in her white t-shirt pocket. She then leaned down and picked up the bottle of pop. She threw back her head and swallowed in one clean gulp. She licked her lips as she tasted a strange taste of bubbly vanilla ice cream. She soon started rapidly shrinking till she was her normal size. Then she practically ran for dear life itself. She took the key on the way and shoved it in the keyhole of the door. As the knob called goodbye to her she could hear time just entering the room before she ran into the lush colorful forest in front of her.

Hatter zoomed rapidly from place to place through the forest as his purple velvet top hat tended to nearly fall off his head at moments. His matching purple waistcoat fluttered as he he smacked straight into a huge oak tree. March sighed as from a distance he could see his friend running around like a headless chicken looking for alice. Chip had gone to sleep in one of the knot holes of a tree and white was out to alert the white kingdoms court of alice being lost in underland. March sighed as he saw hatter get back his feet continuing his quest of acting like a headless chicken. He shook his head and sat down on a nearby rock, his matching green suit with a bow tie getting crumpled by his bottom. He looked around to see where hatter was and instead saw a streak of gold hair streaming out behind someone as she ran deeper into the woods. March quickly yelled "futterwakken maddy, futterwakken" (code for its alice, come quick) hatter came tearing through the ferns and plant life as he sprinted to March. As soon as he reached him hatter shook him out like a rag as he kept saying "where March, where is she" "she went thatta way maddy" March yelled before plopping like a stone into a pond as hatter dropped him and sprinted in the direction march pointed. March quickly went to retrieve chip and soon bounded after him.

Alice panted heavily as she could hear someone shouting out to her as whoever they were pounded after her. "I need somewhere to hide" alice thought as she quickly scrambled up a nearby apple tree. Hatter quickly reached where she was and whipped all around to see where she went. Alice tried to stifle a giggle but instead made it a snort. She quickly cursed herself as the man stared up at the tree. When alice looked closer she could somehow sense a feeling of familiarity come over her as she peeped at him through the branches of a tree. He smiled and started to sing a strange a strange little tune to twinkle little star as he sat underneath the tree.

Twinkle twinkle little pearl

please come down to see me curl

like the past when I first became a nutter

As away I watched you flutter

with the memories of your mother

I wished I'd see you again

twinkle twinkle little pearl

please come down to see me curl

Hatter kept singing this strange tune until after 30 minutes or so he seemed to be fast asleep. Alice slowly climbed down from the tree and tried to slip past him unnoticed. But he sat up and smiled a huge grin at her before he broke into a jig. "I'm so happy it finally see you again alice" he said as he gave a bow. Alice didnt have long to grasp the situation because then chip and march came bounding in. March smiled at alice. "Hatter, march, chip?" She blurted out before her headache came back and she fainted. Hatter and the 2 others rushed over to her. Hatter gasped as he found tons of little scratches and cuts all over her body bleeding out. He the picked her up in a bride being carried like position and with chip and march in tow set back off to his house as a tear plopped onto Alice's cheek. "At least she remembers a little about us" hatter whispered to himself smiling as march and chip nodded at him.

im sorry to leave such a cliff hanger but I have school. So be patient for a new chapter and please leave a review on my story and yes I'm sorry about the spelling mistakes and uncapitalized words but I'm new at this so please forgive me. So yeah bye. Be back soon.


	4. Remembering old friends

I do not own alice in wonderland or any of the characters and this is my first story so please don't be too judgeful.

As alice woke she felt numbing pain spread through her body. She groaned as her eyes flickered open and took in where she was. Blue. Blue was the word to describe everything. She lay in a queen size bed with sky blue sheets and curtains on it. The wall was a mix of blue sky and clouds. The floor blue carpet. And the door was (you guessed it) blue as well. Alice turned back the covers and as she stepped down to get out of bed, she realized she was not wearing the same clothes as before. Her long locks of golden hair were woven behind her into a long plait that reached above her waist. Instead of her trousers and shirt, there was a beautiful sky blue dress that went just below her knees. She had long white socks and small black shoes on. And Alec also realized that all her cuts and scrapes and bruises were bandaged up. She wondered aloud "who would do this for me?". And as alice quickly advanced to the door she caught a whiff of bacon and eggs. As she opened the door and slowly crept through the dark hallways, she could smell the scent of bacon and eggs getting stronger. She soon came to the kitchen and slowly walked in as she could spot a man leaning over a stove. He was quite tall and when alice looked closer she blushed as she thought how funny he looked. His hair was wild and went all over the place and it burned a fiery orange. His skin looked very pale and as she looked at the bandages all over his hands she couldn't help but wonder what happened to them. He was wearing a green velvet top hat with a punk ribbon wrapped around it. Tucked into the ribbon was a tag that said 10/6. His clothes were tons of different colors. He was wearing a blue, long sleeved shirt and some crazy yellow pants. His shoes seemed normal enough. They were black and green trainers. As alice let out a small giggle she tried to stifle he turned around and smiled at her. His teeth were all white and there was a small gap where the left front tooth should be. And his eyes were a beautiful deep forest green. "See you're finally wake alice. You were quite banged up so we got you a new wardrobe." Alice blushed as she stared at the floor. "You're late for tea!" Cryed a shrill voice and as alice looked up a teacup smacked her right in the forehead. As she stumbled back and fell on her bottom she heard a voice say "sorry alice didn't think you would move you're head like that." As alice looked up she saw a young man about 18 or 19. He had tan skin and long floppy brown hair. He wore a brown coat and underneath she glimpsed black trousers and a white t-shirt. But he also had brown floppy rabbit ears and had a white cotton tail under the coat. His front teeth were also a tad large. She slowly got up and stared at the two as the red haired boy struck the back of the other boys head with his hand. Alice didn't know why but this brought a strange feeling of déjà vu to her. She started back as the same big from earlier came in with a young boy about 11 or 12. The small boy had a Mose tail and white mouse ears and wearing completely white clothes. She walked back as he walked into the kitchen towards her. "You're that guy that took me down that hole" she blurted out angrily as he looked to her. "Sorry alice but it's time we all reacquainted with each other" he said back at her without showing any interest in what she just said.

Alice played with her eggs and bacon on her plate as the others tucked into the meal. "Now alice it's time to talk" said the white rabbit guy. "As you probably don't remember at the moment who we are let's reintroduce ourselves. Hi I'm march" said the brown rabbit boy. "And I'm hatter and that sour rabbit is white" the red haired man said. "Alice you don't remember us because of the red queen but to tell you why I must first tell you under lands history." White said.


	5. The history of wonderland and love

So yeah another chapter guys and sorry I've not been writing lately. Also if you want me to continue this story please leave a review. And to clear this up. This is made up. Bits and pieces are from different versions of alice in wonderland and most is my own story. So please don't dislike my way of doing things as I am very new at this.

As alice sat down and stared at white, he began to tell the history of underland.

"It all started with two people from a village joining together and becoming the king and queen. They had two children together. Iracebeth and Mirana. The queen of hearts and the queen of diamonds. Also I should mention that people down here age slower than up above so the whole of underland is over a few hundred years old." Alice could only stare as she registered this in with a gaping mouth. "So how old are you guys?" March replies "about a hundred" As alice fell of the chair in shock, white continues his tale. "The king and queen died about a few years ago and left their throne to the youngest, Mirana. And they left the smaller kingdom of crims to the eldest Iracebeth. At first she went into a big rage and chopped peoples heads off but now she's calmed down and accepted it. However her son Raymond has not." Alice after getting back on her chair was getting intrigued. "Well what happened" she inquired. "He kidnapped the 2 queens and kings and hid them somewhere we can't find them. And he has resurrected a fearsome beast known as the jabberwocky. But the queen Mirana at the time had a baby daughter with king Michael. So before he could take her, they sent their daughter up to above land, to safety. And that daughter is you, alice." Alice as so wrapped up on the story that at hearing that information she just blew. "What do you mean? I'm not a princess and I live up... Above I guess and you must have me confused." "No we don't for when you were younger we found you and took you back here. Your cousin wiped your memories and entry you back up." Alice could only stare as she slowly backed up shaking her head. "It can't be... It can't be!" She yelled before turning on her heels and running out the door. "Alice" hatter yelled and they quickly all gave chase. Except for chip who had fallen asleep.

Alice had tears streaming out her eyes as she ran through the trees. 'Why...why?' She screamed in her head. But after a minute she could their pounding feet behind her as she whipped round and round the trees trying to lose them. She did not see where she was going and ended up n an overhanging cliff with a river below it. "Don't do it alice" hatter yelled as they burst through the trees and saw her there. Alice had tears streaming down her red cheeks and plopping on the ground beside her. As white stepped out she took a step back. And slipped! Hatter could only scream for her as he ran to try and grab before too late. But he missed as his hands grasped on thin air with alice staring in fear back up at them as they saw her crash in the water. Hatter could only stare and call for her. NO. That was not all he could do. White realized what he was gonna do because he reached out for hatter as he jumped off the cliff and went into the river below.

Alice screamed as she fell in the water and could feel the current pulling her down and under. Through the raging water, she tried to get to the surface for air but to no avail. It seemed it made only the water pull stronger as she could feel her mind slipping. As she started to black out, she heard a resonating splash form around her as she could see a shadow reach out for her in the water. But all she could do was slip into a dark slumber.

Hatter tried to grab Alice's hand through the water in a desperate frenzy. She had blacked out and if she didn't get air she would drown. He finally grabbed her hand and pulled her close as he kicked out hard and pulled them both up to the surface for air. He swam and looked around desperately fir land as he pulled alice closer to him. There. A cave in the side and not too far either. It was their last shot.

Alice coughed nod spluttered up water as she could feel herself being carried in strong arms. She weakly looked up and saw the hatters red hair and green eyes. She closed her eyes as she could feel him put her down gently before she fell back asleep.

Hatter looked down at her on the ground as she lay their he quickly began to pump her chest up and down as he tried to get her to breath. She still wouldn't and so it was left to recussitation. As he put his lips to her small open mouth. Her lips shining pink shone with the water and he felt a pang of emotion in his chest as he breathed air into her lungs. Alice could feel air and as she opened her eyes she could only stare in shock as she saw the hatter kissing her. She spluttered and pushing him away she began to cough up water and started to breath again. As she turned to face hatter they both blushed and looked away from each other. She could see that they were in a small cave that the river ran right past. As she tried to think of what happened she remembered the cliff, falling in the river and someone reaching out for her. "Thanks for saving me" she mumbled as her face turned a bright tomato red from the thought of the mouth to mouth.

As alice said that, hatter quickly mumbled "you're welcome" in response. "Hey hatter?" "Yes?" "Why did you jump in to save me?" Hatter thought it over and mumbled out "bebauseidaredordo" alice stained to hear. "I'm sorry what?" "Because I care for you. Allright?" As hatter turned his face in her direction she could see it was beetroot red. Alice didnt know why but she felt feelings for him. As she mumbled back "I care for you too" hatter flinched in surprise as she snuggled up to him to keep warm as the sun started to set. As they turned to each other before they knew what was happening. They pulled each other in close and shared a caring and passionate kiss.

Yeah sorry I'll have another chapter soon. But please don't be mad at the cliffhanger I just thought it would be good to stop there so please leave a review.


	6. Another chapter

Alexa:So hey guys. Sorry to have not written lately but I've been busy with school. So enjoy.

Alice:get back here. I want my revenge.

Alexa:crap. Alice doesn't like the cliff chapter that much so running for my life now. Bye.

Alice:please leave a review and don't be too mad when I kill Alexa. Bye.

Alice sighed as she could still feel the cold damp from the river. Her and hatter had made themselves at home in the cave but they could not find any means of warmth. "Hey hatter?" "Yes alice?" "Why don't we go and find a way out?" "Alright". So on through the dark caves, with no light. How will this turn out? Probably the way where you stumble around in the dark and you get hurt. A lot. "Ow" yelled alice for the 5th time as she tripped over another rock. "You okay alice" "yep fine. Just in excruciating pain. No biggie." So soon they gone to the exit. And by soon I mean a whole day. So on they go back to hatters house.

Alice:wait you're ending it here

alexa:sorry but I gotta go to a doctors appointment so can't be late

alice: you could've given me more time with hatter(picks up nearby chair)

alexa:(gulps) well bye guys(turns and runs away

(alice picks up chase after Alexa)

hatter:(sighs) please leave a review and post an idea or two of what you want to happen. Bye.


End file.
